Rolling element bearings are frequently used in machines and devices with rotating parts. Typical rolling element bearings include inner and outer races, with balls—or rollers—disposed between the races.
High speed equipment, such as turbochargers, compressor turbines, and gas turbines utilize rolling element bearings around rotating shafts. In particular, turbochargers are used to enhance performance of internal combustion engines. While some turbochargers utilize exhaust gas for power, other turbochargers may also operate with an electronic motor operatively coupled to the shaft, either alone or assisted by exhaust gas, to power the turbocharger.
Turbochargers can rotate at speeds in excess of 100,000 rpm. Numerous enhancements have been made to increase their performance and longevity, particularly as related to issues of lubrication. For example, some turbocharger bearings incorporate damping characteristics to damp out vibrations and allow equipment to obtain safe operating speeds as they speed up through resonant regions. Further, dampened bearings also help damp out smaller vibrations introduced by imbalances as the machines operate at steady-state, or normal operating speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,584 discloses a fluid dampened support for rolling element bearings. In the '584 patent, a network of closely spaced beams support an outer race of the roller bearing from movement in any direction. A liquid is provided in the spaces between the beams to dampen the movement. The structure and space between the beams is designed to provide damping characteristics. However, systems and methods are still needed in order to reduce part count, provide for easier assembly, and reduce tolerance stack-up of multiple components. As such, there is a need for a single-row ball bearing with an integrated squeeze-film damper.